This invention relates to a holder for goods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder formed from a single cut and scored blank of sheet material.
While the holder is particularly used for, and will hereinafter be described in connection with the display and dispensing of literature such as, e.g., credit card application forms and the like, the holder could also be employed to display and dispense a variety of other items. Preferably, the holder according to the present invention is made from a cardboard material so as to be inexpensive both to manufacture and to print on. Such a holder is advantageous because it is recyclable since it is made out of paper stock. However, it should be appreciated that the holder could be made out of a variety of other types of materials such as conventional thermoplastic materials or the like.
A variety of literature holders is known. Most of these holders, however, are formed of thermoplastic materials and for that reason are not easily recyclable. Moreover, such thermoplastic literature holders are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to print on due to their plastic nature. A number of the known holders are also not formed of a single sheet of planar material as would be advantageous in order to reduce costs. In addition, many such holders are not collapsible for easy transport and storage.
Holders for goods made of a single sheet of cardboard are known. Many of these can also be collapsed. However, those holders which can be collapsed are usually not very stable in their display position. In addition, the known cardboard holders suffer from a complicated construction which is difficult both to manufacture and to assemble.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved holder for goods which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.